


Party Avoidance

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry knew it wasn't a good idea.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Party Avoidance

**Author's Note:**

> Harry knew it wasn't a good idea.

**Title:** Party Avoidance  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #56: Salad, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt#6: [Hot toddy](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/dwht-250px.jpg)  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Harry knew it wasn't a good idea.  
 **Beta:** [](http://angela-snape.insanejournal.com/profile)[**angela_snape**](http://angela-snape.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Party Avoidance

~

“Try to be pleasant,” Harry muttered upon arrival.

Draco chuckled. “Tell Severus.”

As Severus smirked, Harry sighed. He should’ve tossed the invitation.

With effort, Harry steered his lovers away from people until Draco snagged a hot toddy from an elf.

“Oh for-- There’s salad in this,” Draco cried.

“Actually,” Severus purred, “that’s an aphrodisiac.”

“In that case--” Draco downed the drink.

Harry sighed. “Like we need it?”

Draco shrugged. “Can’t hurt.”

Harry, seeing people were watching, made a decision. “Guess we should go home and take advantage of it.” Apparating them home, he decided they’d avoid parties from now on.

~


End file.
